


Лазар жыве адзін дзень

by Leuvarden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Disabled Character, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Sex, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Physical Disability, Romance, Slice of Life, They are so in love, калі ласка майце літасць да майго сардэчка, пішу ды плачу ад шчасця, яны такія закаханыя адзін у аднаго
Language: беларуская
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden
Summary: Ён заўсёды прачынаецца яшчэ да шостай стражы, да летняга світанку, да моманта, калі прачнуцца птушкі — напалову па звычцы, напалову ад таго, што менавіта ў гэты час па ўсім целе разліваецца холад, а тупы боль у костках становіцца асабліва сільным.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5
Collections: Seven Calamities of Baishui





	1. Восеньскі ранак, вясновы настрой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Лазарь живет один день](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091915) by [Leuvarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перакладчык першай главы, музыка, пісьменнік і харошы чалавек: https://twitter.com/zh_velko

Пануючая сям’я ллеў Вардэнаў жыве на южным беразе Месячнага возера, у дзіўным, нетутэйшага выгляду палацы Ліі. Яго сцены з халоднага каменя ўздымаюцца да аблокаў, загароджваюць нябёсы, раз за разам уступаюць ў рашучую супярэчнасць са стыхіяй: увесну яго затаплівае палнаводнае возера, зімой яго засыпаюць снягі з гары, і ўвесь год яго спрабуюць пахіснуць землятрусы. Але каменны палац працягвае стаяць ужо шасцьсот гадоў. Гэта першая з рэзідэнцый заснавальніцы рода, Ліі ллеў Вардэн, і ён пабудаваны па вобразу яе палаца ў Старым Свеце.

Канечне, за каменным палацам ужо пачынаюцца лепш прыстасаваныя для жыцця збудаванні, так званы «папяровы палац»: шмат вялікіх і малых палацаў, храмаў, павільёнаў і гарбатных альтанак звычайнай, разлічанай на мясцовае надвор’е і землятрусы архітэктуры: вузкія тэрасы, тонкія сцены, лёгкія выгнутыя дахі.

У Лазара ёсць свой «малы павільён Жаўрукоў» у папяровай частцы, але з самога чорнага года ён абыходзіцца некалькімі пакоямі у каменным палацы Ліі. Традыцыйная архітэктура вызначаецца прыемным воку паўценем, пустой і паветранай прасторай без цяжкай мэблі, прахалодай і скразнякамі — то бок усім тым, што патрабуе мала намаганняў ад здаровага чалавека і ўсе сілы — ад нездаровага.

Ён заўсёды прачынаецца яшчэ да шостай стражы, да летняга світанку, да моманта, калі прачнуцца птушкі — напалову па звычцы, напалову ад таго, што менавіта ў гэты час па ўсім целе разліваецца холад, а тупы боль у костках становіцца асабліва сільным.

Пасля абуджэння бывае цяжка нават самастойна сесці, але гэта часовая з’ява, маленькая хлусня зацяжной хваробы. Лазар ведае, што яшчэ да світанку ён зможа як мінімум стаяць на нагах, а можа быць, нават зможа хадзіць без кія. Важна напамінаць сабе пра гэта, асабліва калі ў кутках вачэй наварочваюцца слёзы.

Ён цягнецца да званочка на століку — зусім побач, на адлегласці выцягнутай рукі, — і ружанец храма Кветкі Закону на запясці здаецца цяжкай ношай, а пальцы зусім не адчуваюць дотык яго металічнай ручкі. Боль у костках здаецца невыносным, ад яго свет вакол плыве, выслізгівае, перад вачыма мокрая смуга, а ў вушах шум мора. Ціхі, няроўны звон склікае белых слуг, але Лазар ледзь чуе яго.

Двое слуг у белай вопратцы — Лазар кліча іх «сініцамі», калі ўжо ніякіх іншых імёнаў у іх няма, — з’яўляюцца тут жа. Яны заўсёды дзяжураць ля дзвярэй, чакаючы званка ў любы момант.

Яны не кланяюцца, не глядзяць у падлогу, не дакладваюць пра сваё з’яўленне, а прыступаюць адрасу да справы. Іх рукі шпарка робяць сваю руцінную працу: расчыняюць фіранкі высокага балдахіна, беражліва здымаюць слаі коўдраў, дапамагаюць Лазару сесці, закатваюць рукавы яго начной вопраткі, падносяць да рота піялу з гатовым адварам, першую з многіх. Смаку ў лекаў няма, але шматкі парашка непрыемна ліпнуць да языка. Лекі не раствараюцца ў вадзе.

Слугі ў белым расціраюць яго рукі і ногі, пакуль дрыжыкі не праходзяць, пакуль белая скура не становіцца больш чалавечага колеру — напэўна, ўсё яшчэ трохі бледнага, але ўжо што ёсць. Боль адступае, слабее, прымае іншую форму: змяняецца на холад, змяняецца на прыкрую заціснутасць ў цягліцах, змяняецца на слабасць.

Нарэшце, абапіраючыся на клапатлівыя рукі, гаспадар-віверна можа ўстаць з высокага ложка; яму дапамагаюць умыцца, пераапранаюць з хатняй вопраткі ў ранішнюю, паўафіцыйную, прыглушанага сіняга колеру, усаджваюць перад люстэркам. Расчосваюць доўгія валасы — у іх ўжо бачныя сівыя пасмы, — але збіраць іх у прычоску Лазар не дае, і твар фарбаваць таксама не дазваляе. «Сініцы» не перашкаджаюць, іх праца — дапамагаць, а не ўказваць.

За гэты час сонца за акном паспявае трохі вылезці з-за гарызонту, халоднае начное святло змяняецца на ружовае. Відаць, будзе ясны прахалодны дзень.

— Хайтан ужо завітаў? — пытаецца Лазар. — Прашу, паклічце яго, і можаце быць вольныя.

Лазар хоча скрыць свой хворы выгляд фарбай і пудрай — схаваць і сінія цені пад вачыма, і вечны гарачачны румянец на бескаляровых шчоках, і бледныя сляды швоў ля скроні, — але пальцы ледзь згінаюцца, не слухаюцца, а белым слугам такое давяраць не хочацца. Фарбаваць твар — гэта кожную раніцу нагадваць самому сабе, хто Лазар ёсць і якім ён павінен выглядаць для падданых. Такое нікому старонняму нельга даверыць, толькі сабе.

У Белаводдзі гультай не ведае, што трэці старэйшы гаспадар-віверна перанес белую пошасць. Гэтую хваробу немагчыма вылечыць да канца — але з дапамогай бясконцай упартасці і фарбы для твару Лазару ўдалося пераканаць многіх, што той чорны год прайшоў калі не бясследна, то хаця б без заўважных ускладненняў. Канечне, наступствы гэтай немачы да гэтага часу з ім — крохкія косткі, слабое дыханне, марудная кроў. Гэта не спыняецца, не лечыцца, не праходзіць — можна толькі ненадоўга адагнаць дысцыплінай і лекамі, а вылечыць… можа, калісьці і атрымаецца. Лазар не загадвае наперад.

— Трэці старэйшы гаспадар-віверна, я, ваш сіні слуга, прыбыў і гатовы служыць, — чуецца ад дзвярэй голас Хайтана.

У яго вуснах нават статутныя фразы гучаць то як паджартоўванне вулічнага баламута, то як збянтэжаныя апраўданні нядбайнага студэнта. Лазара гэта і зараз весяліць, хоць за два гады можна і прывыкнуць.

— Праходзь, — дазваляе, адварочваецца ад люстэрка, ад некранутых грабянёў і слоікаў з пудрай.

Знешне Хайтан не здаецца асабліва самаўпэўненым, але яго прысутнасць немагчыма ігнараваць — так і чакаеш, што ён скажа штосьці вясёлае і абразлівае, штосьці не па статуту. Навучанне ў храме Кветкі Закону і паўтара года працы чыноўнікам не адбіліся ні на яго знешнім абліччы, ні на выразе яго твару. Ён можа кожны дзень галіць галаву па манаскім парадку, можа насіць прыдворную вопратку колеру індыга і малітоўны ружанец белага нефрыта, можа кланяцца, паказваць на твары пакору і высакародную нуду — а ўсё роўна будзе выглядаць як задзірлівы парушальнік парадку, які толькі і шукае, з кім бы ўволю пасварыцца, альбо таго лепш — пабіцца.

— Ці смею я спытаць, як сёння ваша здароўе? — пытаецца, замёршы ў нізкім паклоне, рукі ў малітоўным жэсце ў сэрца.

Гэта не марнае пытанне: у горшыя дні здараецца, што Лазар не можа ўзняцца з высокіх падушак, нават і з чужой дапамогай. Але горшыя дні належаць восені і зіме, а сёння добры летні дзень.

— О, даволі прымальна, — легкадумна заўважае гаспадар-віверна, належна склаўшы на каленях рукі. — Не магу прыдумаць ніякіх скаргаў. Хіба што… не ведаю, неяк холадна. І яшчэ ногі мяне не слухаюцца, а я жадаю выйсці на тэрасу жоўтых кветак. Дапаможаш мне?

У Лазара ёсць звычка даваць загады так, быццам ён задае пытанне — але гэта ўсё яшчэ загады. У сваю чаргу, у Хайтана ёсць нечуваная вольнасць — прапускаць некаторыя загады міма вушэй і дзейнічаць па сваім разуменні. Лазар сваімі рукамі прапісаў гэта ў кантракце сіняга слугі; такім чынам ён спадзяваўся абараніць і навакольных, і самога сябе ад паспешных, жорсткіх загадаў, якія можа парадзіць хворы розум у асабліва доўгія ночы. Нават хворая, віверна ўсё яшчэ небяспечная.

Хайтан падыходзіць, апускаецца перад ім на калені, бярэ далоні гаспадара-віверны ў сваі, простыя чалавечыя — яны гарачыя, такія гарачыя, што Лазар ледзь не адхаплівае пальцы, як ад кіпеню.

— Якая вам тэраса, калі ў вас рукі падобныя да халоднай вады? — пытаецца Хайтан абураным шэптам, хоць нічога не патрабуе ад яго паніжаць голас.

Лазар таксама гаворыць цішэй:

— Падобныя да вады? Мне падалося, што яны дастаткова сагрэліся…

— І з чаго вы абралі тонкую вопратку? — працягвае Хайтан. — Думаеце, калі сонца выйшла, то цёпла? Дык тое ілжывае ўражанне, гэта ў вашым пакоі цёпла, топяць цэлымі днямі. А я, пакуль ад храма да вас ішоў, дык вушы і нос адмарозіў.

— Бедны, бедны Хайтан, — жартаўліва гаворыць Лазар. — Вечна табе прыходзіцца выпраўляць памылкі іншых слуг. Што б я без цябе рабіў?

Грэць адні толькі далоні здаецца недастатковым, Лазар хоча прыціснуцца ўсім целам. Узнімацца цяжка, ногі ледзь слухаюцца, але гэта папраўна. Лазар абхапляе шыю сіняга слугі, просіць: «Не зробіш ласку ўзняцца?» — і Хайтан крыху збянтэжана пагаджаецца, павольна ўстае з кален сам, прытрымліваючы гаспадара-віверну за талію, не даючы яму зваліцца на падлогу надта хутка. Нават калі падлога ў спальні выслана мяккім дываном, няўдалае падзенне будзе небяспечным для крохкіх костак.

Хайтан гарачы, як печка, нават цераз некалькі слаёў вопраткі, і Лазар чапляецца за яго каўнер, але сіняя тканіна здрадліва слізгае пад бяссільнымі пальцамі — насуперак усім намаганням не можа ўтрымацца, павольна спаўзае ўніз, на калені. А Хайтан вырашае не дапамагаць адразу, дазваляе свайму гаспадару мякка спаўзці на падлогу, пытаецца:

— І вы называеце гэта «прымальна»? «Прымальна» — гэта калі вы не падаеце, спрабуючы абняць чалавека. Што сабе дазваляюць вашы белыя слугі?

— О, папраўдзе, я іх сам адпусціў, — прызнаецца Лазар, абдымаючы ногі свайго сіняга слугі, закідаючы галаву, гледзячы знізу ўверх. — Прымальнае самаадчуванне трэба выкарыстоўваць, калі ўжо пашанцавала яго атрымаць. Я хацеў, каб да мяне дакранаўся ты, а не яны.

— Я не вельмі разбіраюся ў лекарскай справе, — паспешна заяўляе сакратар, а яго шчокі кранае румянец. Ён спрабуе адысці, каб не ўзвышацца над гаспадаром-вівернай гэтак яўна, але той чапляецца за край яго вопраткі, не дае рэзка зрушыцца. — Таму прашу, папярэдзьце мяне, калі я… калі па неасцярожнасці дакрануся да вас недастаткова ўмела.

Вушы ў яго становяцца чырвонымі, і Лазар усміхаецца, дражніць:

— О, лепш табе быць асцярожней. Калі налічу больш за тры сінякі, то падвергну пакаранню.

— Вы мяне пужаеце. Як я дазволю сабе пакінуць хоць адзін? У гэтым выпадку я з радасцю пакараю сам сябе. Дазвольце, я вас на рукі возьму.

Хайтан падхоплівае свайго гаспадара пад спіну, пад калені, акуратна нясе яго некалькі крокаў, усаджвае на ложак, спіной на высокія падушкі. Развязвае паясы і завязкі паўафіцыйнай вопраткі, раскрывае адзін за адным сінюю парчу з узорыстымі рукавамі, высокі каўнер з цвёрдай вышыўкай, бачныя слаі белага шоўка, ніжнюю вопратку з мяккай бавоўны.

Лазар хацеў бы забраць усё цяпло Хайтана сабе, хацеў бы захутацца ў яго, як у каштоўную тканіну. Ён нецярпліва прыціскае рукі слугі да сваёй халоднай скуры, водзіць яго далонямі да вострых плячэй, да шыі, да твару, адпускае, цягне Хайтана бліжэй.

— Гаспадар-віверна, прашу, не… не будзьце такім паспешным, — просіць Хайтан, схіляючыся над Лазарам, спрабуючы хутка пазбавіцца сваёй верхняй вопраткі: форменнай сіняй накідкі, храмавай вопраткі пад ёй. — Нецярплівасць небяспечная.

— Ты мне яшчэ ўказваць будзеш? — спрабуе прыгразіць Лазар, але ў яго голасе просьба.

Яны заміраюць адзін перад адным, сустрэўшыся поглядамі. Лазар любуецца Хайтанам, яго тварам з рэзкімі рысамі, а яшчэ больш — яго няверуючым, захопленым выразам твару, пашыранымі зрэнкамі.

— Прашу, — просіць Лазар, у меру сіл сціскаючы пальцы партнёра у сваёй бяссільнай руцэ, спрабуючы пераплесці непаслухмяныя пальцы. — Прашу, Хайтан, прыцісніся ўжо вуснамі да майго цела. Ты бачыш, я сам не магу ні пацягнуцца да цябе, ні ўчапіцца пазногцямі ў твае плечы, ні абхапіць твае сцёгны нагамі… Чаму я вымушаны прасіць?

— Прашу дараваць, але ваш няварты слуга адцягнуўся, паддаўся пачуццям, — пакаянна шэпча Хайтан, пакідаючы вільготны пацалунак на белай скуры: адзін, другі, і яшчэ адзін. — Кожны раз, як бачу вас… — прабачлівым тонам працягвае ён, яго немагчыма гарачае дыханне казыча тонкую скуру, а рукі павольна блукаюць: то агладзяць кожны пазванок, то пяшчотна націснуць ля рэбраў, то правядуць па паясніцы. — Кожны раз, як бачу вас, не магу паверыць, што гэтакая прыгажосць існуе, што гэта напраўду адбываецца, што гэта не сон…

Сэрца Лазара б’ецца гучна і часта, аддаецца ў горле, ўслед за кожным лёгкім дотыкам з вуснаў зрываецца ледзь чутны ўздых — за ўласным лёгкім дыханнем ён ледзь ці чуе, што кажа слуга, але пачутае краем вуха яму прыемна. Ён адкідае галаву, намагаецца сказаць штосьці настолькі ж прыемнае, але не ўдаецца, вусны становяцца перасохлымі, непаслухмянымі, а ў галаву прыходзяць толькі разрозненыя словы: калі ласка, калі ласка, працягвай.

Хайтан на імгненне разрывае абдымкі, выпростваецца, правяраючы прыціхлага гаспадара — ці ўсё добра? — і зноў замірае, з гэтым закаханым выразам твару, які Лазар так любіць і пастаянна просіць убраць.

— Чаму ты так… чаму ж… — скардзіцца слабым голасам. — Не адцягвайся, прашу…

Замест адказу Хайтан зачаравана дакранаецца да зблытаных валасоў на яго скроні, убірае выпадковыя пасмы з твару. Рукі Хайтана блукаюць на першы погляд ненадакучліва, мякка, задуменна, але дзейнічаюць усё болей настойліва: водзяць па жываце, па костачкам сцёгнаў, праводзяць ад асновы чэлеса да яго галоўкі. Ад гэтага простага руху скуру на спіне паколвае.

Хайтан аблізвае чырвоныя вусны, але Лазар кажа па магчымасці строга, хоць і адчувае, як фарба залівае шчокі:

— Не трэба ротам, рукамі суцэль дастаткова.

Абуранае здзіўленне на твары партнёра выглядае так забаўна, і Лазар усміхаецца непаслухмянымі вуснамі, мякка і весела, не можа стрымаць ціхі смех.

— Чаму ж? Гаспадар-віверна чымсці пакрыўджаны на мяне? — неразумеючы пытаецца Хайтан, схіляе галаву набок, а пальцамі як быццам між іншым размазвае смазку, якая выступіла на галоўцы, пагладжвае. Лазар не дае сабе ўздыхнуць глыбей, чым звычайна, лыпае вейкамі як быццам ў здзіўленні.

— Я толькі хацеў лёгкіх дотыкаў, — тлумачыць, і ўсё роўна ловіць ротам паветра, як толькі Хайтан сціскае пальцы трохі настойлівей. — Я зусім не збіраўся… як сказаць, ах… абавязваць цябе выкарыстоўваць… м-м, твой рот, бо яшчэ целы дзень у адміністрацыі сядзець…

Хайтан то сціскае, то аслабляе хватку чэпкіх пальцаў на мяккай скуры, водзіць уверх і ўніз, і Лазар змінае тканіну скінутага адзення, у яго ўжо падгінаюцца ногі, — што за радаснае і казытлівае адчуванне, упершыню за дзень адчуць пальцы ног. Хайтан пакуль не мае намер дазволіць яму кончыць — адпускае ў пэўны момант, пытаецца лісліва:

— Але гаспадар-віверна, а калі ваш бескарысны слуга папросіць вас? Калі я папрашу вас? Дазвольце мне ўвабраць у гэты вільготны рот, — кажа ён амаль жаласна, праводзіць вільготнымі ад слюны і смазкі пальцамі па губам, і яны становяцца яшчэ ярчэй.

— Як быццам я магу ўсур’ёз супраціўляцца! Але ты ж сам сказаў, нецярплівасць небяспечная, а ты зараз выяўляеш менавіта яе, — нагадвае Лазар, хоць і разумее, што гэта слабы аргумент і што ён пярэчыць толькі дзеля таго, каб бачыць, як Хайтан шматзначна закусвае вугалок вуснаў, як кладзе пальцы на вільготны язык, як пагружае іх глыбей, як сліна блішчыць на фалангах.

Лазар працягвае, запінаючыся, спрабуючы дышаць роўна і глядзець строга — наколькі строга можа выглядаць аголены чалавек у радасным прадчуванні:

— Але табе гэтымі вуснамі яшчэ цэлы дзень размаўляць. І не толькі размаўляць, будзеш і усміхацца наведвальнікам, і аблізваць вусны пад іх уважлівым поглядам. Толькі падумай! Будзеш сядзець як на іголках, і чырванець недарэчы, і усміхацца сваім думкам, а пэндзаль у тваіх руках…

— Няхай так. Ці бачыце, зараз мая прага дакрануцца да вас сільнейшая за збянтэжанасць, і я гатовы перапісаць кожны скрутак дзясятак разоў, толькі б паспрабаваць вас на смак, — заўважае Хайтан, а сам адсоўваецца далей, схіляецца да сцёгнаў Лазара.

Павольна разводзіць яго ногі ў бакі, бярэ яго ў рот, адразу да сярэдзіны, і калі б Лазар мог, ён бы заціснуў сабе рот — але замест гэтага яго дыханне становіцца адным ціхім, няроўным і трапяткім стогнам. Гэты стогн, аднак, наўрад ці заглушае вільготныя і рытмічныя гукі, якія стварае яго старанны слуга.

Хайтан выпускае чэлес з рота і зноў бярэ. Павольна, праводзячы языком, дакранаючыся вуснамі, уцягваючы шчокі. Глядзець на гэта абсалютна немагчыма, але і адвесці погляд цалкам таксама нельга.

Гэта так цудоўна грэе кроў і падобна да дотыку цяжкага аксаміту, і ад радаснага трапятання дрыжаць вугалкі вуснаў, і ідзе кругам галава — можна апісваць як заўгодна гэтыя некалькі хвілін, пакуль Хайтан так старанна, з такой асалодай, на мяжы пяшчоты і грубасці давіцца, насаджваецца ротам на чэлес гаспадара, пакуль Лазар не спрабуе сказаць яму «адсунься», але як быццам прапускае яго спробы міма вушэй — і гаспадар-віверна са здушаным выдыхам пляміць яго разгарачаны твар. Хайтан не выглядае ні здзіўленым, ні збянтэжаным: ён збірае ліпкую вільгаць вуснамі; трэцца шчакой аб ствол, цалуе ўнутраную паверхню сцягна.

— Зрабі ласку, прывядзі сабе ў парадак, — кажа Лазар з неўласцівай яму збянтэжанасцю ў голасе і адводзіць погляд. Яму не вельмі зразумела, чаму Хайтана так цягне пэцкаць твар — хоць ён, на хвіліначку, прыдворны вышэйшага рангу, сакратар пры храмавай адміністрацыі, якому падаравана права насіць каштоўны сіні колер.

— Дзякую, што дазволілі нявартаму слуге зрабіць прапанаванае, — заўважае Хайтан са змрочнай урачыстасцю, спрабуючы адшукаць у рукаве сваёй скінутай на ложак сіняй формы хустку; адшукаўшы, выцірае твар і ліпкія кроплі з жывата і рэбраў свайго гаспадара.

Лазар уздыхае, супакойваючы сэрца. Ён нарэшце адчувае паўнавартаснае цяпло, і цела, здаецца, стала нават лепш слухацца: Лазар асцярожна счапляе пальцы і так, і гэтак, і яны падпарадкоўваюцца. Выдатна, цудоўна.

— Жадаеце апранацца? — пытаецца слуга, навёўшы прымальны парадак.

Лазар нічога не кажа, глядзіць у цёмную столь, збіраючыся з думкамі, замест слоў павольна паказвае жэстамі: і жадаю апранацца, і будзь ласка абняць гаспадара, і рабі што трэба. Жэставую мову ён пераняў ад свайго дарагога брата, і гэты навык аказваецца карысным; Лазар знаходзіць яму прымяненне як сярод прыдворных, так і ў сценах спальні. Яму падабаецца адчуваць, як рукі паслухмяна складаюць з жэстаў словы.

Хайтан выконвае загад, накідае яму на плечы адну з многіх скінутых вопратак, паслухмяна ўладкоўваецца побач. Лазар прыхіляецца шчакой да яго аголенага пляча і якісьці час бяздумна глядзіць перад сабой. Яму падабаецца лёгкая стомленасць, і сбіты пульс, і вясёлы ток крыві па сасудах. Гэтая раніца выйшла такой добрай, нягледзячы на маркотнае абуджэнне: такія рэчы хочацца запомніць надоўга.

Лазар рассеяна бярэ слугу за руку, пераплятае пальцы адной рукі, а пальцам іншай водзіць па залатой татуіроўцы змяі пад малітоўным ружанцом, якая абвівае правае запясце. Часам галава гэтай змяі на вонкавым баку, часам на ўнутраным, часам запаўзае на тыльны бок далоні. Золата татуіроўкі зачароўвае, і здаецца, быццам яна рухаецца.

— Я збіраўся выйсці на тэрасу жоўтых кветак, каб ты зачытаў мне спіс сённяшніх спраў, — заўважае Лазар. — Але, здаецца, ужо час да восьмай стражы, а я… як кажуць мае чарнаводскія сваякі з боку бацькі, сяджу расхрыстаны, няпрыбраны, млявы і абыякавы да жыцця. Будзем выпраўляць?

Хайтан маўкліва згаджаецца, дапамагае Лазару ўмыцца і апрануцца нанова, зноў усаджвае перад люстэркам і сам прыводзіць сабе ў парадак, пакуль гаспадар-віверна фарбуе твар, і падносіць вытанчаныя скрыначкі з заколкамі — іх у Лазара маецца прыстойна, на любы дзень, надвор’е ці незапланаванае святкаванне. Канечне, яго валасы ўжо не такія пышныя: пасля хваробы яны пацьмянелі, страцілі бляск, з калісьці сонечна-залацістых сталі быццам пакрытымі пылам, а некаторыя пасмы зусім пасівелі — але гэта не нагода пазбаўляць іх упрыгажэнняў.

— Не магу рукі высока ўзняць, — нягучна скардзіцца Лазар. — Закалі мне валасы.

— Вы ж не думаеце, што вам сёння ўдасца з кіем хадзіць? — заўважае Хайтан, замацоўваючы высокую прычоску парнымі шпількамі з аднолькавымі яшмавымі жаўрукамі — сімваламі хуткай восені.

— Канечне-канечне, — уздыхае Лазар. — Які сорам. Не, прыбяры гэтыя завушніцы з яшмай, не буду іх сёння насіць… Я ўдзячны, што не страчваю сённяшні дзень, але гэта вярбовае крэсла пазбаўляе мяне душэўнай раўнавагі. Зноў глядзець на навакольных знізу ўверх, і кожны яшчэ не будзе ведаць, куды падзець вочы…

— Загадаеце падрыхтаваць паланкін?

— Дзякую за напамін, але ні за што. Крэсла можа быць ад нашых двудушных сваякоў, але па меншай меры яно не наносіць мне столькі шкоды, колькі скрынка, якая вечна хістаецца.

На самой справе «вярбовае» крэсла з коламі ў траціну чалавечага росту зроблена з дрэва, якое не расце ў Белаводдзі, — Лазар ужо і не памятае, як яно называецца, — але лёгкасць і гнуткасць складанай канструкцыі падобныя да вытанчанай вярбы. Гэта даўні падарунак ад Ваардэнаў, уплывовага роду з-за мора. Яны — самаўпэўненая і фанабэрыстая знаць Старога Свету, якая лічыць род Вардэнаў ці то сваёй малодшай даччынай галіной, ці то ўдзельнымі правіцелямі заморскай калоніі.

Наколькі б ні былі падазронымі падарункі з далёкіх зямель, даводзіцца прызнаць, што з гэтым яны адгадалі: як бы акуратна ні стараліся белыя і рознакаляровыя слугі насіць паланкін з гаспадаром-вівернай, гэта і блізка не стаіць з вярбовым крэслам, якое дазваляе свайму ўладальніку хоць няшмат самастойнасці.

Пакуль яны спускаюцца на першы паверх, Хайтан напаўголасу пералічае планы на сённяшні дзень:

— Калі жадаеце, то яшчэ паспяваеце паснедаць у адзіноцтве, сход віверн толькі на дзясятай стражы. Праз дзве гадзіны пачынаецца прыём у адміністрацыі, а на другой стражы пасля паўдня да вас запісаны дырэктар Паньгу з нагоды таго студэнта-ведзьмы…

— Ох, Паньгу, Паньгу, — успамінае Лазар, звыкла перабіраючы ружанец храма Кветкі Закону, адну прахалодную нефрытавую пацерку за адной. — Дырэктар і яго доўгія ветлівыя скаргі на тое, быццам я занадта малады, каб умешвацца ў справы школы пры храме…

— Вы можаце адмовіцца ад аўдыенцыі, — нагадвае Хайтан. — Лічыце мяне прадузятым, але мне бачыцца, што старому не столькі падабаецца дакучаць вам, колькі хочацца выглядаць набліжаным да пануючай сям’і.

— І ўволю пляткарыць пра гэта з падначаленымі! Лаяцца, што вось Хайтану Хаўдзы, гэтаму выскачку, гэтаму баламуту, чамусьці належыць прыдворны чын, а вось яму, заслужанаму і мудраму Паньгу Пінь-Эр, нічога не належыць. Ведаю, ведаю. Адчуваю, на аўдыенцыі мне згадзіцца мой дарагі брат… Так, няхай Паньгу будзе скардзіцца пра студэнта-ведзьму ў прысутнасці іншай ведзьмы, нашага трэцяга малодшага гаспадара-віверны. А я пагляджу, як далёка можа зайсці яго дзёрзкасць… Дарэчы пра дарагога брата, ты падумаў пра маю ўчорашнюю прапанову? Згодны падзяліць з ім адзіноцтва ў навучанні?

— Калі я змагу вам лепш паслужыць, я згаджуся на што заўгодна. Калі трэці малодшы гаспадар-віверна згадзіцца цярпець маю прысутнасць…

— Я рады. Са свайго боку спадзяюся, Авель не заўпарціцца занадта моцна, — заўважае Лазар, добра ведаючы, што яго малодшы брат вельмі любіць упарціцца з нагоды і без.

Прынята лічыць, што гэтую рысу ён успадкаваў ад царскіх продкаў, і яна ніяк не звазана з чараўніцтвам у яго крыві. Да сораму і сардэчнага болю, Лазар не можа сказаць нічога пэўнага пра гэта. Да таго, калі яго падкасіла хвароба ў самы чорны год Белаводдзя, трэці старэйшы гаспадар-віверна зусім не цікавіўся сваім братам — а ў той час, калі ўзяў апеку над ім, Авель ужо прыняў супярэчлівае званне ведзьмы. Якім быў юнак-віверна да таго, як здарылася няшчасце ў Чарнаводдзі, цяпер ведаюць толькі матуля і бацька, але ніхто не адважыцца запытваць іх пра мінулае.

Што да фамільных рыс, ллеў Вардэнам прыпісваюць іх вялікую колькасць, і ўпартасць сярод іх не самае галоўнае. Убачыць ўжывую ўвесь спіс якасцей можна на сходзе віверн, куды кожную раніцу павінны з’явіцца ўсе дарослыя члэны сям’і: і глава сям’і, і яе сардэчныя сябры, і гаспадыня-спадчынніца са старэйшым братам, і малодшы з віверн Авель, і ён сам, Лазар ллеў Вардэн, які ведае справамі пры храме Кветкі Закону.


	2. Малы сход віверн

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У Белаводдзі малодшых блізкіх сваякоў прынята называць «каштоўнымі», а старэйшых «дасканалымі». Гэта статутныя фазы, а не знакі прыхільнасці.

«Сход віверн» гучыць паважна, але з тым жа поспехам яго можна назваць сямейным зборышчам. Кожны дзень а дзясятай стражы ў галоўным зале на першым паверху, дзе праходзіць штомесячны «банкет віверн», збіраюцца ўсе ллеў Вардэны і іх сардэчныя сябры, альбо дасылаюць слугу з дакументам аб статусу спраў.

Калі Лазар у суправаджэнні сакратара з’яўляецца ў зале, памяшканне здаецца гулкім ды пустым, але гэта ілжывае ўражанне. Толькі прыладзіўшыся да прыцемку, трэці старэйшы гаспадар бачыць у высокага акна аднаго з двух цяперашніх галоў роду, Альваро ллеў Вардэна.

— Вітаю найвышэйшага з віверн, — цырымонна гаворыць Лазар, і няёмка кланяецца, наколькі гэта магчыма пры яго паставе, складае рукі ў малітоўным жэсце.

— Вітаю галаву пануючай сям’і, — паўтарае Хайтан, крыху адышоўшы ад вярбовага крэсла і пакланіўшыся два разы, за сябе ды за гаспадара.

Альваро ллеў Вардэн — невысокі, хударлявы, невыносна зграбны чалавек з лісінымі вачыма, вугальна-чорнымі валасамі ды чорнай жа бародкай кліночкам. Дакладна такія ж беспрасветныя цёмныя вочы, калі раёк ды зрэнкі нельга адрозніць по колеру, Лазар атрымаў менавіта ад бацькі — як і вузкі нос, як і невысокі рост, і схільнасць да вытанчаных слоў, а ў мінулым — надзвычайная спрытнасць рухаў… З баку далёкіх Сімаенагаў Лазар надзелены ўсімі значнымі якасцямі, а з баку маці можна прымеціць толькі светлыя валасы, ды яркія губы, ды характэрную ўсмешку вострых зубоў, якая часам здаецца навакольным драпежнай.

Да таго, як атрымаць прапанову сардэчнага сяброўства ад цяперашняй галавы ллеў Вардэнаў, гэта значыць да таго, як атрымаць новае імя ад пануючай сям’і, бацька-віверна належыў да роду Сімаенагаў з Чарнаводдзя, а гэтая суровая зямля не адпускае людзей ад сябе так проста. Яе пасведчанні застаюцца ў звычках ды знешнім выглядзе кожнага, хто пражыў там дастаткова доўга. Нават пражыўшы некалькі дзясяткаў гадоў у Белаводдзі, бацька-віверна не носіць яркае золата ды каляровыя металы, не павышае голасу, лічыць за лепшае трымацца ў цені што ад сонца, што ад увагі навакольных. Яго колеры — сіні ды чорны з абавязковымі белымі кутасікамі, яго ўпрыгожванні — дрэва ды яшма, а высокая прычоска мабыць і прытрымліваецца зменлівай белаводскай моды, але ўсё роўна кожны раз падобна на дужа разбуранае птушынае гняздо.

— Лазар, сонца яснае, — прамаўляе бацька. — Я рады бачыць, што ты сёння з намі.

Ён падыходзіць бліжэй, садзіцца на адзін з высокіх, старасветскага выгляду крэслаў, каб быць з суразмоўцам на адным узроўні, каб нікому не прыходзілася ні задзіраць галаву, ні схіляць яе ў парушэнне статуту.

— Дзякую за тое, што ўчора прыслалі мне падарункі, — адказаў Лазар, выраўнаваўшыся, але яшчэ трымаючы рукі ў шаноўным жэсце, не рашаючыся по звычаю перабіраць храмавы ружанец у руцэ. — Шкадую, я яшчэ не з усімі скруткамі паспеў азнаёміцца, я адпраўлю вам адказ як змагу.

— То будуць пустыя турботы. Не ўзвальвай на сябе занадта многа, прашу. Павер, лепей пускай ты будзеш не вельмі кемлівым сынам, чым знерваваным з-за пусцяковых абавязкаў…

— У храмавай адміністрацыі цяжка перапрацавацца, аднак дзякую за клопаты, — усміхнуўся Лазар. — Скажыце, чаму вы сёння сустракаеце сход віверн у адзіноцтве? Матуля не прыйдзе?

— Думаецца мне, маці-віверна зробіць ласку з’явіцца пасля пачатку. Восьмы дзень восьмага месяцу, дзень блаславенняў у храме Добрых Водаў… — яго прамова перапынілася дзвюма маленькімі белымі птушачкамі, якія выпырхнулі з раскрытага акна. — І канечне, куды ж без спешных навін. Вось яны, палезлі на столь, куды ж яшчэ.

Бацька працягнуў ім руку, і птушачкі зачаравана ўзляцелі на край шырокага рукава, учапіліся кіпцюрамі за тканіну, побач з нашытымі белымі кутасікамі. Калі белыя сініцы замруць, яны падобны да белых кутасікаў, але зараз яны адмаўляюцца сядзець нерухома: скочаць уверх і ўніз па адзенню, распасціраюць крыльцы, быццам маючы намер узляцець, але ў апошні момант перадумваюць; іх бліскучыя вочы выглядваюць усё, што робіцца навокал. Часам яны здаюцца харошанькімі, як дапаможнікі з дзіцячай казкі, але Лазар ведае, што гэта ілжывае ўражанне.

Ён хацеў бы спытаць, што сёння гавораць птушкі, але сцеражэцца атрымаць у адказ натацыю аб карысці руплівай практыкі ды пашырэння ведаў. У адрозненне ад бацькі, майстэрства разумення птушак у Лазара пачынаецца ды заканчваецца на лебедзях — дакладна, ён разумее і можа папрасіць аб паслузе толькі адну лебедзь, Чарняўку, да і яе ён ведаў з моманту вылуплення з яйца. Да свайго сораму, Лазар нават не можа вызначыць, што за сініцы завіталі ў залу сёння: горныя, гарадскія альбо палацавыя.

На шчасце, бацька пакуль не думае праверыць веды Лазара, каб запоўніць час чакання.

Неўзабаве ў залу ўваходзіць другі з гаспадароў-віверн, Самсон ллеў Вардэн. Старэйшы з братоў атрымаў лепшыя рысы бацькоў: для Белаводдзя ён мае надта высокі рост ды дужы склад, зусім як вядомая фізічнай сілай маці-віверна. У той жа час яго твар з правільнымі рысамі ды валасы як чорны шоўк — вельмі вытанчаная копія бацькаўскіх, за выключэннем неістотных дэталяў накшталт драпежнай формы ўсмешкі. Ён нядбайна кланяецца, прамаўляе статутныя фразы, вітае бацьку-віверну ды каштоўнага брата, старэйшага з малодшых.

Лазар схіляецца ў паўпаклону наколькі дазваляе вярбовае крэсла, быццам бы забывае выпрастацца. Ён уважліва глядзіць на свае рукі на каленях, валасы звешваюцца, закрываюць яго твар, але яго плечы па-здрадніцку дрыжаць, выдаюць сапраўдныя пачуцці.

— Гаспадар-віверна, калі ласка, спыніцеся смяяцца, — шэпча яму Хайтан з-за пляча, але гэта зусім не супакойвае Лазара, нават наадварот. — Прашу, успомніце аб правілах прыстойнасці.

Лазар бы з радасцю спытаў у адказ: «Няўжо гэта я той, хто ў такіх абставінах павінны ўспамінаць аб прыстойнасці?», але калі ён адкрые рот, то засмяецца больш, а гэтага належыць пазбягаць.

У звычайным стане, калі справы цяперашняга дня патрабуюць ад Самсону толькі прысутнічаць пры падначаленых, ён апранаецца падкрэслена проста: сіняе адзенне з самай малечай залатой вышыўкі, ды стрыманыя штрыхі сіняй фарбы ў вугалках вачэй. У больш афіцыйныя дні ён апранае на плечы скуру пясчанага ільва з залатой зашпількай у горла. Сёння, відаць, нейкія абставіны патрабуюць яго прысутнасці ў пасольстве Старога Свету, і старэйшы з братоў апрануты ў заходні касцюм: белая кашуля з залішне пышным белым каўнярам, штаны са стрэлкамі, вузкая камізэлька ды фрак колеру начных нябёсаў з бліскучай тканіны, а зверху нядбайна накінуты плашч-хаоры дзіўнага ўзору. Здаецца, гэты ўзор быў выдуманы як злосная супрацьлегласць паняццю «памяркоўнасць»: мноства рознакаляровых пацерак, стужак, вышывак злучыліся ў адно палатно, буянства фарбаў ды тэкстураў выклікае ашаламляльнае ўражанне, і за невыноснай яскравасцю тканіны цалкам немажліва засяродзіць погляд на чалавеку.

На шчасце, бацька, чалавек бездакорнай вытрымкі, мудрасцю ды разуменнем набліжаны да жыхароў нябёсаў, не звяртае ўвагі на прамаруджанне з баку Лазара, працягвае размову, яго твар ды голас не мяняюцца:

— Самсон, найкаштоўнейшы з сыноў, ці смею я спадзявацца, што гаспадыня-спадчынніца сёння таксама апранута па-заходняму?

— Менавіта так. Чарговая чароўная ідэя мастачкі У-Эр, — насцярожана адказвае старэйшы з сыноў, і заўважае жаласны стан Лазара па левую руку ад бацькі. — Дазволю паспытаць у старэйшага з каштоўных братоў, як ён сябе адчувае?

Падкрэслена афіцыйны голас брата зусім не клеіцца з яскравымі фарбамі ўбрання, і гэта ламае Лазару ўсё самавалоданне, прымушае рассмяяцца ў голас, нават прыкрываць твар рукамі.

— Лазарь, солнце ясное, — гаворыць бацька-віверна, які ў імгненні нездаволенасці ўспамінае чарнаводскую мову. — Калі ж ты парушаеш правілы паводзін, то хаця б не ўчыняй гэта так відавочна.

— Ды зрабі ласку, раскажы мне, што смешнага, я таксама жадаю пасмяяцца, — ненатуральна абыякава пытаецца Самсон, усаджваецца за доўгі стол насупраць бацькі ды брата. Нават калі ён сядзіць, то вышэй іх абодвух на галаву.

Лазар паспешліва ўдыхае ды выдыхае, супакойвае сэрца, адкашліваецца ды аднімае рукі ад твару, бясстрашна сустракае пранізлівы позірк Самсона, адказвае з лагоднай усмешкай:

— Прыношу тысячу слоў выбачэнняў. Самсон, самы дасканалы са старэйшых, я ўсяго толькі не мог уявіць, што магчыма стварыць тканіну настолькі непаўторнай тэкстуры, як твая сённяшняя вопратка. Сам ведаеш, у Кветкі Закону мы смяёмся, калі спазнаём нешта новае. Прашу, прымі выбачэнні ад бескарыснага брата, ды не трымай на мяне злосці. Гэта згубна для сэрца.

— Так, прабачэнні прымальны, — заўважае Самсон. — А іначай здаецца, што не паспяваеш ты прамовіць словы вітання, а ўжо насміхаешся на працай паважанай У-Эр.

— Ці магу я прапанаваць… — пачынае Лазар, але Самсон не дагаварыў, і нядбайным жэстам заклікае малодшага да маўчання.

— Але безумоўна, твае паводзіны адбіваюцца на маім сэрцы не так згубна, як нораў нашага каштоўнага брата. У дзень Добрых Водаў твой мілы Авель мог бы і адцягнуцца ад сваіх духоўных шуканняў, папрысутнічаць на служэнні аднаго з храмаў-заступнікаў. Гарадчане Белаводдзя, баюся, ужо і пазабываліся, што над імі ёсць і трэці малодшы гаспадар.

— Пераконваю, ёсць важкія прычыны, чаму каштоўны малодшы брат не наведвае гэтыя мерапрыемствы. Не трымай на яго злосці, — паспешліва адказвае Лазар з прыемнай усмешкай, але яго тон робіцца далёкім ад прывабнага.

Так, ён сам і загадаў Авелю сцерагчыся людных месцаў, прапанаваў нянадаўга пакінуць Мармурны палац, нават калі думка аб разлуцы, няхай недалёкай ды кароткай, атручвала сэрца — а ўсё з-за падазрэнняў у адрас слуг, што нанялі нядаўна, ды храмоўнікаў, якіх прызначылі надта паспешліва.

Самсон, у якога былі свае меркаванні на гэтую тэму, зняважліва зазначыў:

— Дазволь адгадаць, важкія прычыны — гэта твае распараджэнні? Шкадую цябе расчароўваць, але твае храмавыя гульні не з’яўляюцца вартай прычынай…

Дагаварыць ён не змог, раздражнена зашыпеў, і Лазар таксама таргануўся ад рэзкага болю: адна з бацькавых птушак невядома калі паспела сесці яму на плячо, і вось зараз па зручнай выпадковасці вырашыла адчувальна пацягнуць за светлую пасму ў скроні.

— А зараз, калі ніхто не пярэчыць, я бы распачаў абмеркаванне планаў перад вялікім сходам, — пачаў бацька самым мяккім з галасоў, ад якога непадрыхтаваных людзей праймае халодны пот і ў галаве пачынаюцца пытанні накшталт «у чым я магу быць вінаваты?».

Белыя сініцы так і засталіся сядзець на плячах Лазара ды Самсона, і ніхто не зрабіў спробы іх адагнаць.

Бацька-віверна вырашыў не клікаць слуг, сам зрабіў падрыхтоўванні да сходу: разгарнуў на стале карту Белаводдзя, надрукаваную на тонкай шэрай паперы, перавярнуў пясочныя часы, якія адлічваюць паўгадзіны — столькі павінен ісці першы сход, пакуль не з’явяцца прадстаўнікі малых ды вялікіх ведамстваў на штодзённы абмен навінамі. Ён пачынае свой даклад, мімаходам указвае раскрытай далонню на месцы ў горадзе, аб якіх ідзе гаворка:

— З нашай апошняй сустрэчы новых запытаў аб супрацоўніцтве альбо падатках ад Ваардэнаў са Старога Свету не паступала, насуперак абяцанням у лістах. У гэты час у парту Дзежымы, — на гэтых словах бацька-віверна кладзе на схематычную выяву раёну адзін з белых кутасікаў з рукава. — У парту стаяць два дзясятка жалезных караблёў, усе прыбылі дзеля гандлю, дарагіх гасцей няма і не прадбачыцца. Тым не менш, я загадаў узмацніць нагляд за портам ды навакольных раёнаў, ды распарадзіўся ўтрымліваць надвор’е ясным яшчэ сем дзён. У грашовым выражэнні гэта выходзіць каля двухсот срэбраных лянаў у дзень, расходы занесены ў малую бухгалтарскую кнігу. Выпадкаў заражэння пакуль не вядома, і непадобна, што цяперашняя эпідэмія пачалася ў парту. Дакументы аб назіраннях перадалі ў залу Аднаго Скрутка дзеля складання прадказанняў. Самсон, паведамі, як справы ў стражы.

Другі старэйшы гаспадар-віверна кладзе на карту кішэнны гадзіннік, каб усходнія раёны гораду апынуліся ў межах яго срэбранага ланцужку:

— Мы працягваем утрымліваць каранцін ува ўсходніх кварталах Белаводдзя. Гэта закранае вуліцы Даражэнькай паловы, Карабельную ды Кніжную, раён Кошыку Крамніка, комплекс храму Сутры Вадаспаду разам са шпіталем. Патрулі ідуць по чатыры стражы запар на кожным адрэзку ў чатыры будовы, уведзена ўзмацненне агляду, а таксама суправаджэнне тых, хто выйшаў з дому — усё каштуе да тысячы лянаў у дзень. Прагнозы пашырэння пошасці няўцешлівыя, запыт аб падтрымцы шпіталю пры Вадаспаду ды стварэнні пунктаў аказання дапамогі разглядаецца матуляй-вівернай.

— Ці ёсць заражаныя сярод стражы? — пытаецца Альваро ллеў Вардэн.

— Так, меней за дзясятак, іх аддалі на каранцін ў храме, цяжкіх выпадкаў няма.

— Хто складае прадказанне аб распаўсюджванні пошасці?

— Справаздачы запісваюцца са слоў лекараў ды іх памочнікаў пры шпіталі Сутры Вадаспаду, іх дапаўняюць назіраннямі з храму ды рапартамі начальнікаў стражы. У звычайных абставінах статыстыку складваюць на кафедры гадавых вылічэнняў у Кветкі Закону, але пакуль няма зразумелых дадзеных, ці здольна хвароба распаўсюджвацца праз адзенне, паштовых жывёл ці лісты. Я з баку ўпраўлення парадку саставіў запыт у Кветку Закону з прашэннем даць прымернікі вылічэнняў, але не атрымаў адказу. Самі ведаеце, што адносіны ў Кветкі ды Вадаспаду надта халаднаватыя.

— Добра. Лазар, як справы ў Кветкі ды школы пры ёй?

Лазар здымае з пясці малітоўны ружанец, акружае паўднёвыя раёны гораду ды частку Каменна-Папяровага палацу нефрытавымі сценамі:

— За апошні месяц выпадкаў захворванняў не было ні сярод паслушнікаў, ні сярод выкладчыкаў. Тым, хто жыў побач з паражонымі вуліцамі, далі прытулак у пустых келлях галоўнага будынку. Праз забарону на наведванне родзічаў ды адмену святкавання былі хваляванні сярод паслушнікаў, але яны не набылі сур’ёзных паслядзеянняў. Некаторыя манахі настойліва выражаюць жаданне падалучацца да ранішніх ды вячэрніх шэсцяў Добрых Водаў, каб горад лепш супрацьстаяў заражэнню. Што да навучання паслушнікаў з вёсак, у выключнасці ведзьмаў — склад выкладчыкаў усё супраціўляецца прыняццю гэтага ўказу. Дадатковых расходаў няма. Калі арганізаваць ачышчальныя рытуалы, расходы складуць меней за пяцьдзясят лянаў у дзень, але рызыкі для ўдзельнікаў складана ацаніць, чакаем справаздачу за тыдзень.

— Як ідзе даследаванне аб зніклым вучні? — чуецца пытанне, якое Лазар праігнараваў бы ад каго хочаш, акрамя бацькі-віверны.

— Вінаваты шкаляр знаходдзіцца пад вартай, склад выкладчыкаў ды адміністрацыя не могуць дагаварыцца аб яго лёсу.

— Ці ёсць небяспека? — пытаецца Самсон, маючы на ўвазе, што адміністрацыя — гэта Лазар і ёсць, і на ім уся адказнасць.

— Безумоўна, небяспека ёсць, — адказвае з ноткай раздражнення і пачынае нанова тлумачыць сотню разоў сказанае. — Заключэнне пад варту не азначае, што ведзьма перастае быць носьбітам небяспекі, усяго только магчымых ахвяр становіцца менш: замест ажыўленай вуліцы, дзе можа знаходзіцца сотня чалавек ды маёмасць рознай каштоўнасці, пацярпелымі могуць стаць толькі дзясятак зняволеных ды служачыя турмы. Але даследаванне яшчэ не завершана, і можа з’явіцца, што шкаляр-ведзьма такая ж ахвяра, як і той, хто знік. У такіх абставінах рашэнне не можа быць знойдзена ў спешцы, нават калі час працуе супраць нас. Прадпісанні закону ды цвярозага розуму ўступаюць у супярэчнасць, і гэта немагчыма вырашыць дзвюма нарадамі ды дзясяткам подпісаў.

— Разумею, — пагаджацца бацька-віверна. Па голасу немагчыма зразумець, ці адабрае бацька ход думак Лазара, ці не — хутчэй за ўсё, зараз ён только слухае ды запамінае.

Самсон робіць страшны твар, але не вырашаецца парушыць пратакол сходу, які забараняе асобныя выказванні. Але ж фраза «Лазар, наш доблесны абаронца ведзьмаў» так і гатовая сарвацца з яго вуснаў.

Старэйшы брат хоча спытаць яшчэ нешта каверзнае, але ў адно імгненне ён нешта заўважае, выраз яго твару робіцца збянтэжаным ды гідлівым адначасова, і ён пытаецца:

— Каштоўны брат, ці сёння ўсё добра з табою?

Лазар бяздумна кранаецца костачкамі пальцаў верхняй губы ды кончыка носу, але не адчувае крыві. Глупства, ёй не з чаго ўзяцца. Раніцай усё было добра.

— Што прымушае цябе хвалявацца? — пытаецца з усмешкай.

— Твая рука.

Лазар паднімае руку вышэй, падстаўляе іх пад сонечны прамень з вітражнага вакна, і сапраўды — з-пад кончыкаў, з-пад краёў пазногцяў выступаюць ярка-пунсовыя кропелькі. Іх выгляд на белай ды сухой скуры падобны на лясныя суніцы на снезе.

— Вось і я жадаю ведаць дакладна, як тваё здароўе сёння, — чакальна прыбаўляе Самсон, павышае голас. — Ці не жадаеш лі ты страціць прытомнасць проста пасярод вялікага сходу, у прысутнасці дзясятка чужых людзей.

Хайтан моўчкі працягвае хустку з-за пляча, і Лазар абарочвае правую кісць у гладкую тканіну.

— Не бачу прычын страчваць прытомнасць, ды на здароўе жаліцца сёння не прыходзілася, — прамаўляе ён падкрэслена рахмана, не падымая вачэй ад закранутай хваробай рукі. — Але мяркую, на другой частцы сходу не змагу прысутнічаць.

Пухкая сініца на яго плячу падбадзёрваючы прытуляецца макушкай у шыю, і Лазар слаба ўсміхаецца маленькай спробе яго суцешыць. Але Самсон не схільны падбадзёрваць; наадварот, у ім успыхвае раздражненне:

— Я шмат разоў гаварыў, што не мае рацыі наведваць сходы, калі ты нават не можаш падняцца на ногі. І дзеля чаго? Чаго дабіваешся гэтым? Ці думаешь, клопаты аднаго дня так патрабуюць тваёй прысутнасці? Ці адчуваеш сабе героем, што пераадольвае абставіны? Да калі…

— Самсон, дазволь заўважыць, тваё абурэнне непатрэбна, — гаворыць бацька-віверна напаўголасу, але не пачуць яго немагчыма. — Калі цябе больш няма чаго сказаць аб сённяшніх справах, я дазваляю цябе выйсці на тэрасу, палюбавацца ранішнімі відамі нябёсаў да пачатку асноўнага сходу.

Старэйшы брат змаўкае, асцерагаецца супярэчыць, і моўчкі забірае кішэнны гадзіннік з карты Белаводдзя. Калі ён выходзіць з залу, бацька працягвае:

— Сакратар Хаўдзы, вы таксама пакіньце нас на некалькі хвілін.

Сіні слуга пачціва схіляе галаву, але марудзіць выконваць наказ, не рухаецца з месца, і Лазар паварочваецца да яго, сустракае позірк Хайтану, словамі сцвярджае просьбу галавы роду, увасабляе словы загаду ў тэрміновае распараджэнне:

— Пакінь мене ненадоўга. Распарадзіся, няхай падрыхтуюць для мяне тэрасу жоўтых кветак.

На гэта Хайтан схіляецца ўжо як належыць:

— Будзе выканана.

І Лазар зноў застаецца адзін на адзін з бацькам, але ў гэты раз іх размова наўрад ці будзе аб надвор’і альбо падарунках. Гэта мала садзейнічае душэўнай раўнавазе: ён сціскае ў здаровай руцэ свой зялёны ружанец, але не асмельваецца перабіраць звонкія пацеркі. Здаецца ж, трэці гаспадар-віверна ўжо пражыў трэцюю частку жыцця, у яго руках кавалак ўлады над Белаводдзем, а ўсё роўна — у прысутнасці бацькі час ад часу адчувае сябе хлапчыскам, які правінаваціўся і не мае права голасу.

Бацька чакае даволі дакладна адмераны час, каб спачатку заставіць цішыню зрабіцца цяжкай ды цягучай, а толькі потым прамаўляе:

— Лазар, сонца яснае, я прашу дараваць за рэзкія выказванні Самсона. Выражаю надзею, што яны не раняць цябе да глыбіні душы.

— Словы дасканалага брата не раняць мяне глыбока, толькі пакідаюць паверхневыя драпіны, — адклікаецца Лазар, але ж яго, па праўдзе, абурэнні старэйшага брата турбуюць і таго менш.

Яшчэ некалькі гадоў таму ён захапляўся Самсонам, лавіў кожнае ягонае слова, браў прыклад з дасканалага брата, але з чорнага года ўсё так дужа змянілася, белае зрабілася шэрым, а чорнае — шэрым іншага адцення… зараз Лазар не памятае сваіх наіўных насланняў, і шчаслівы нахадзіцца ў аддаленні ад гарадской стражы ды падтрымання парадку.

Бацька-віверна палічыў патрэбным праясніць свае адносіны да сыноў:

— Ніхто з нас, старэйшых віверн, не згодны з яго меркаваннем аб нездароўі. Аднак я хацеў бы пераканацца, што з ім не згодны ты, і будзе не згодны і каштоўны Авель.

Бацька змаўкае, быццам чакае адказу, але Лазар ведае гэты рытарычны прыём, і не гаворыць нічога, толькі схіляе галаву, хавае пад здаровай далонню другую, што заматана ў тканіну.

— Аднак Лазар, ці ўпэўнены ты, што добра адчуваў сябе сёння? Ды зараз? Крыў з-пад пазногцяў не здаецца мне нязначным сімптомам.

Лазар супраць волі ўздыхае цяжэй належнага, таму што на пытанне пра «адчуваць добра» у яго ніколі не будзе адказу. Што азначае «адчуваць сябе добра»? Лазар зусім не здаровы, як людзі навокал, і ніколі ўжо не будзе, і для яго «добра» пачынаецца ўжо тады, калі не назаляе боль у костках ці туман у галаве.

— Ніякіх сведак ды прымет абвастрэння не было, я перакананы, — гаворыць ён услых, і вырашае дабавіць дэталяў, каб адцягнуць бацьку ад думак пра хваробу. — Мяркую, гэта закралася прыкрая памылка ў паслядоўнасці заклінальных радкоў, ды выявілася так несвоечасова. Я ўнасіў змены ў свае артыфакты для картаў ды справаздачных папер дна дні назад.

— Два дні — гэта вельмі значны тэрмін для знаходжання памылак, — заўважае бацька. — Я магу прадказаць твой адказ, але ўсё роўна спытаю: ці ты ўпэўнены, што павінен працягваць працу над артыфактамі далей у адзіноце? Са ўсіх людзей ты ведаеш лепей — чым больш мы ўкладаем ў чараўніцтва нашых рук, тым цяжэй яго падтрымліваць. У адзіноце на цябе будуць падаць усе памылкі сувязі ды зборкі, і вынік ты назіраеш сам. Ці пакажаш мне руку бліжэй?

— Дзякую за прапанову. Аднак жа я не працую адзін, у мяне есць Леў ды Ханлін, а іншых такіх людзей няма ўва ўсім Белаводдзі, — пярэчыць Лазар, аднак сцягвае тонкую тканіну з рукі, кладзе далонню на стол. Асновы дагледжаных пазногцяў ужо пакрыліся застылай скарынкай, а краі яшчэ чырвоныя, з-пад іх яшчэ прасочваюцца яркія кропелькі.

Гэта на самой справе не вельмі добры знак, таму што менавіта кончыкі пальцаў звязваюць чалавека ды чараўніцтва на мясцовасці, менавіта яны ператвараюць у артыфакты тое, што прапанавана чалавеку нябачнымі цудамі навакол. І калі памылка закранае менавіта іх, яна павінна быць вельмі сур’ёзнай… але праверыць зараз не выйдзе: запісы засталіся ў каменных пакоях, разам з картамі ды расходнымі матэрыяламі.

Пяць птушачак наўрад ці больш фалангі вялікага пальцу падлятаюць да яго рукі, і Лазар адварочваецца, глядзіць у вакно, не жадаючы бачыць, што яны будуць тварыць. Як гавораць родзічы з Чарнаводдзя, «не слишком присматривайся к маленьким животным». Скуру навокал пазногцяў як быццам лёгка зачапляюць вострыя швейныя іголкі, але болю не адчуваецца, так і не варта звяртаць увагу.

— Мяркую, ты ўсё роўна адправішся сёння ў адміністрацыю, — гаворыць бацька. — Да вечару блаславенне сініц будзе з табой, а потым, спадзяюся, ты знойдзеш ды выправіш сваю памылку. А цяпер можаш ісці, да вялікага сходу засталося меней за дваццаць хвілін.

— Дзякую бацьку-віверне, — адклікаецца Лазар, і чамусьці не можа прымусіць голас гучаць дастаткова весела. Размовы з бацькам заўсёды выклікаюць няясны смутак.

З дазвалення бацькі ў пакой уваходзіць Самсон ды раннія з наведвальнікаў, галавы палацавых кіраўніцтваў ды чыноўнікі гарадскіх службаў, але Лазар не сустракаецца з імі нават позіркам: Хайтан уводзіць свайго гаспадара праз малыя дзверы зала да зімовага саду, а праз яго на тэрасу, да садовай дарожкі, да альтанкі жоўтых кветак у адміністрацыі Храму.


	3. Птушкі Лазара

Яны ідуць моўчкі, і Хайтан даводзіць гаспадара-віверну да вытанчанай альтанкі, якую абвіваюць лозы з жоўтым лісцем — такімі яны робяцца перад апошняй парой красавання, пасля чаго абярнуцца ружовымі ды салатнымі, ды ўсе паабсыпаюцца за адну ноч. Нізкі стол, за якім заведзена сядзець на каленях, ужо накрыты, на ім стаіць жароўня з месячнымі булачкамі, ды імбрычак з карычнай гарбатай, ды сезонная садавіна, скрылікі якой нагадваюць сілуэты пералётных птушак.

Лазар не любіць прысутнасці мноства мітуслівых слуг, таму Хайтан сам здымае з гаспадара-віверны абутак, дапамагае яму падняцца з крэсла, у меру сіл зрабіць некалькі крокаў па мяккай падлозе, сесці на калені перад нізкім сталом.

— Сядзь бліжэй да мяне, я буду абапірацца на тваё плячо, — парушае маўчанне Лазар, не адчувае ў хрыбетніку дастаткова сіл, каб сядзець роўна.

— Як вам будзе лепей, — чуецца стрыманы адказ.

— І я зусім не прыведзены ў роспач тым, што прахалоджваюся ў саду, пакуль ідзе сход чыноўнікаў, — заўважае ён, не столькі звяртаецца да сакратара, колькі дэкларуе цяперашнія пачуцці. — Мяне надта больш хвалюе, што памылка чараўніцтва выявілася так позна. І чаму менавіта ў зале сходаў, не раней ды не пазне? Скажы, з тваёй рукою не здаралася нічога недарэчнага ў апошнія два содні? Ані спёкі, ані козыту, ані дзіўнага пацягвання пад скурай?

— Не, гаспадар-віверна, — адказвае Хайтан.

— А ў той момант, калі памылка праявілася на маёй руцэ?

— Нічога незвычайнага я не адчуў. Дазволю сябе заўважыць, што ўвагу на гэта звярнуў ваш дасканалы брат. Ці не думаеце вы, што памылка можа быць звязана з ім? Ці можа быць такое, што апошняе чараўніцтва, якое выкарыстаў ваш дасканалы брат, магло паўплываць на вас?

Лазар выцягнуў перад сабою здрадніцкую руку, паглядзеў яе на прасвет, але не ўбачыў нічога асаблівага.

— Выражаю сумненне… Мой дасканалы брат рэдка карыстаецца чараўніцтвам. Хаця… О не. Хайтан, скажы мне, гэта ж быў не сімптом цяперашняй пошасці, ад якой наладжваюць каранцін ува ўсходняй частцы гораду?

— Ваш слуга надта сумняваецца ў гэтым. Пошасць марской чумы вядома сухім кашлем ды чорнымі дзяснамі, а ў вас няма ані таго, ані іншага. І вы не бывалі ўва ўсходняй частцы, здаецца, ужо некалькі гадоў.

— Цяпер буду цэлы дзень думкамі далёка, — журботна працягнуў Лазар. — Безумоўна, пасля заканчэння працы адміністрацыі мяне наведае Леў, я раскажу яму пра ранішняе здарэнне, і мы перагледзім усе радкі… але якая пакута чакаць!

Ён замаўчаў, пацягнуўся палачкамі да жароўні на стале, дзе ляжаць маленькія мяккія булачкі з розным надзяваннем, падчапіў адну за румяны бок, але перадумаў, паклаў назад. Есці зусім не хацелася, а хацелася вярнуцца да заклінальных скруткаў ды ўсё ўважліва перачытаць.

Хайтан, безумоўна, не можа гэта ігнараваць:

— Ваш бескарысны слуга хоча заўважыць, што лепш вам нешта з’есці перад тым, як адміністрацыя адкрые дзверы перад наведвальнікамі. Напамінаю, што сёння гадзіны прыёму будуць з дванаццатай стражы да пятай. Альбо вам не падабаецца тое, што вы бачыце? Ці загадаць прынесці нешта іншае?

— Дзякую, але лішнія клопаты не абавязковы. Я ўсяго толькі ўсхваляваны… Будзь ласка, пакажы мне руку, хачу ўдакладніцца, што з табою ўсё добра.

— Як пажадаеце, — пагаджаецца Хайтан ды загортвае два слаі рукавоў, працягвае правую руку: смуглая летняя скура далоні, некранутая сонцам светлая пачынаецца вышэй за запясце, а паміж імі — залатыя палосы татуіроўкі. Хвост выяўленай змяі запаўзае на знешні бок пляча, яе галава кранаецца ўнутранага баку далоні, рот шчыльна закрыты, а пазначанае чорным контурам павека сонна прычынена. Калі прыглядвацца вельмі ўважліва, можна нават заўважыць белую кропку трэцяга павека. Дзівосная, майстэрская работа.

І выглядае так жа, як і раніцай, як і заўсёды — ані расколінаў, ані пачырваненняў на залатых краях, ані спробаў зрушыцца з належнага месца.

— Ніякіх падказак не хочаш мне даваць, — уздыхае Лазар, пяшчотна кранае кончыкамі пальцаў залатую галаву ў асновы вялікага пальца слугі, быццам пагладжвае яе па макушцы. — Але я рады, што…

— Ваш сіні слуга просіць дазвалення ўчыніць дзёрзкасць, — празмерна афіцыйным тонам перапыняе Хайтан, яго вочы ўважліва глядзяць кудысьці за плячо Лазара, у зацягнутае смугой неба па-за слупкамі альтанкі.

— Только калі яна адпавядае ўмовам вашага пашыранага кантракту, — у тон яму адказвае Лазар. — Той часткі, дзе гаворыцца пра ачуньванне насуперак паспешлівым загадам.

— Цалкам адпавядае. Болей за тое, я вам уратую жыццё ды годнасць. Ці дадзіце мне дазвол?

— Будзь ласка, — пачынае Лазар, і не паспявае дагаварыць, бо яго слуга тут жа падымаецца з кален, абхоплівае яго за плечы, прыціскае да сіняга шоўку форменнай вопратцы, загароджвае ад наваколля сіняй тканінай.

Лазар крыху губляецца ад рэзкага руху, але ахвотна прынікае ілбом да гарачага пляча, абдымае Хайтана рукамі ў адказ. Гэтыя абдымкі не падобны да абдымкаў каханага, надта яны паспешлівыя, нягнуткія, нерухавыя, і хутка Лазар разумее, ад чаго яго закрывае Хайтан.

Спачатку гэта падобна да парыў штармавога ветру, а потым чуецца шоргат, быццам лісце ў дажджлівым лесе, і тут жа закладае вушы ад нягучнага, але вельмі своеасаблівага гуку: быццам нехта дзьмухае ў паляўнічы рог, але не адзіным подыхам, а мноствам кароткіх гулкіх клікаў. Незадаволенае рагатанне лебедзя прабірае да костак.

У той жа момант Лазар адчувае, як згіб крыла гулка ўдарыў яго сакратара по спіне, выбіў з лёгкіх паветра.

— Чарняўка, мілая, спыніся, — заве гаспадар-віверна сваю знаёмую на чалавечай мове. — Хайтан нічога дрэннага не зрабіў, няма прычын так выражаць сваё незадавальненне. Заўважу, гэта ты збіралася падняць тут такі вецер, што я б супраць яго не выстаяў.

На самой справе не мае значэння, што гаворыш лебедзі словамі — птушкі не разумеюць чалавечую мову, вельмі ж яна бедная гукамі. Важна інтанацыя: Чарняўка ўсё ж такі даволі доўга пражыла з людзьмі, і ўмее адрозніць голас свайго гаспадара ад галасоў іншых бяскрылых істот.

Рогат зменьваецца раздражненым шыпеннем, але раззлаваная птушка болей на сакратара не накідваецца. Лазар адхіляе ад сябе каханага слугу, просіць яго:

— Выбачай, што зноў прашу пакінуць мяне, але мой птушыны зусім благі. Баюся, што ў тваёй прысутнасці ён будзе яшчэ горш! Вярніся да мяне, калі я скончу гаварыць са сваёй дарагой сяброўкай. Ты не зможаш праігнараваць момант, каля яна пакіне альтанку, я перакананы.

— Калі ласка, не прасіце прабачэння ў гэтага бескарыснага слугі, — адказвае Хайтан ды спрабуе схаваць усмешку, але атрымліваецца дрэнна. — Я здольны пакінуць вас на некалькі хвілін ды не займець крыўды ў сэрцы.

Калі Чарняўка ў раздражненні выпрастае крылы, то зойме сабою ўсю альтанку. На самой справе, у параўнанні з іншымі лебедзямі, яе характар яшчэ можна назваць рахманым.

Лазар застаецца сядзець насупраць сваёй птушынай сяброўкі. Ён выгінае шыю і вітае яе як належыць, чаргуе раздражненае шыпенне ды мілагучнае гуканне. Клікаць нават не варта, бо самі лебедзі Белаводдзя ўжо даўно лічаць, што надта шмат гонару ўдастойваць людзей дабратворнымі гукамі, але гаспадару-віверне падабаецца рабіць прыгожыя жэсты нават у адносінах да тых, хто не пажадае іх ацаніць.

Колькі б Лазар не вывучаў тэксты даўніх гадоў, ён не змог знайсці сведчанняў, што раней лебедзі мелі сварлівы характар. Наадварот: іх усхвалялі за мілагучны голас, вытанчаны выгляд ды чуллівае сяброўства, якое яны прапаноўвалі што сябе падобным, што паважаным прадстаўнікам іншых відаў. Гэтае лебядзінае сяброўства, аднойчы заключанае, часта цягнулася ўсё жыццё, а часам і больш: нашчадкі памерлай птушкі маглі адчуваць прыхільныя пачуцці і да пастарэлага чалавека, і да яго дзяцей ды ўнукаў.

Але, мусіць, у ходзе гісторыі лебедзі зразумелі, што людзі з горада нічога дрэннага ім не зробяць, нават калі ставіцца да іх вельмі няветліва, і вось ужо колькі часу аддаюць перавагу таму, каб біцца, лаяцца ды бунтаваць размераны побыт мястоўцаў; словам, яны робяць тое ж самае, што і паштовыя гусі, але пры гэтым не разносяць пошту. З пункту гледжання Кветкі Закону, такімі адносінамі лебедзі не на жарт псуюць жыццё сваіх нашчадкаў, прымнажаюць промахі, зласлоўе ды раздражненне кожнага дня. Таму тых паслушнікаў, адэптаў ды маладых манахаў, хто правінаваціўся, часта адпраўляюць чытаць пропаведзі лебедзям Месячнага возера, каб яны пакінулі весці сябе як злодзеі ў пёрах.

Лазар зноў кліча, пытаецца, як у яго каштоўнай сяброўкі справы, як яе сардэчны сябар без чалавечага імені, а Чарнаўка смяецца над яго вымаўленнем ды мімаходам расказвае аб справах на дальнім берагу Месячнага возера. Лазар не разумее палову спецыялізаваных тэрмінаў, якія звязаны з выседжваннем яек, але ўвогуле можа ўлавіць, што ў адсутнасць Чарняўцы за будучых лебедзянят нясе адказнасць яе сябар, але спраўляецца з гэтым не вельмі добра: забываецца пераварочваць яйкі альбо, бывае, зусім садзіцца міма іх, і таму нельга пакідаць яго надоўга.

Яе не вельмі цікавіць, што ў людзей не заведзена весці гутаркі аб ненароджаных дзецях, але ў свой час Лазар наслухаўся ад меней ветлівых птушак усякага, і зараз вельмі цярпліва ставіцца да пытанняў ад сваёй лебедзі, ці не збіраецца хтосьці з маладых віверн ужо працягнуць славуты род. Не выражае турботу, як бывала, што «трэцяй старэйшай віверне патрэбна паклапаціцца аб патомстве, таму што хворыя ды слабыя асобіны паміраюць раней», — і на тым вялікі дзякуй.

Толькі пасля паўнавартаснай размовы аб надвор’і ды справах апошняга часу Чарняўка робіць ласку выслухаць просьбу Лазара, пагаджаецца знайсці каштоўнага брата, завесці віверну-ведзьму з лабірынтаў Папяровай частцы палацу да адміністрацыі Кветкі Закону да прызначанага часу. Авель, як і Лазар, цураецца рознакаляровых слуг ды незнаёмых твараў, і хутчэй за ўсё, будзе пазбягаць усіх чалавечых пасланцаў.

Калі лебедзь яго пакідае, пад канец крыху абдымая доўгай шыяй паверх пляча ў знак прыхільнасці, Лазар стомлена ўздыхае, прыкладае руку да сярэдзіны грудзей, трошкі ніжэй за ключыцы: ад таго, што даводзілася доўга гаварыць нязвыклым спосабам, нешта ные пад скурай, пад косткамі. Нельга сказаць, што гэта непрыемнае адчуванне — яно падобна да раптоўнай цішыні пасля шматлюднага гоману.

Калі Хайтан зноў з’яўляецца на парозе альтанкі, зноў займае сваё месца побач, Лазар гаворыць яму з лішняй сур’ёзнасцю:

— Жадаю звярнуць увагу, што калі ты схапіў мяне так неспадзявана, я некалькі збянтэжыўся. Усё ж Чарняўка не стала б на мяне накідвацца… а ты абышоўся са мною так паспешліва.

Хайтан шчыра складае рукі ў сэрца, адказвае лёгкім паклонам, але без асаблівага пакаяння ў голасе:

— Я прынёс нязручнасці гаспадару-віверне?

— Зрабі так яшчэ раз, калі ласка.

Але Хайтан не спяшаецца выказваць пакору, вырашае пабыць залішне ўважлівым да слоў:

— Дазвольце адзначыць, што калі я абдыму вас зараз, гэта не будзе неспадзяваным. Гэты бескарысны слуга не поўнасцю разумее ваша патрабаванне: вы загадваеце, каб вас неспадзявана абнялі ў любы час у будучым? Альбо вы жадаеце, каб вас абнялі зараз, нават калі гэта можна лёгка прадказаць? Альбо вам хацелася б атрымаць любы знак усхваляваных стасункаў, які…

— А ці ёсць магчымасць атрымаць усё гэта адразу? — перабівае Лазар, не ў сілах вырашыць, ці варта абурыцца ды прабраць Хайтана за шматслоўе, альбо засмяяцца неспадзяванаму адказу. — Ці ёсць прычына, па якой усё пералічанае табой не можа быць выканана?

Хайтан хмурыць бровы, быццам сур’ёзна задумваецца, і, счакаўшы нясцерпныя секунды, адказвае:

— Вы цалкам правы, гаспадар-віверна, усё пералічанае можа быць здзейснена, ды будзе здзейснена з радасцю. Дазвольце пачаць…

І ў гэты раз Хайтан замілавальна далікатна, стараючыся не крануць яшмавыя заколкі ды не змяць афіцыйнае адзенне, прыцягвае да сябе гаспадара-віверну, і Лазар з пяшчотай прыпадае да асновы яго шыі, прыкрывае вочы, і дзіўным чынам адчувае, як кроў усхвалявана прылівае да сэрца яго ўлюбёнага сябра. Гэта здаецца такім простым ды цудоўным, нават калі падобнае здаралася мноства разоў да сённяшняга дня, і здарыцца ў будучым яшчэ столькі ж.

— З усіх людзей, толькі побач з табой мне так ціхамірна, — гаворыць Лазар тое, што з’яўляецца ў яго думках, і не вельмі клапаціцца пра тое, ці праўда гэта або насланнё. — Сярод тысячы галасоў, я буду прагнуць пачуць толькі твой голас. Мой каханы, каштоўны, цудоўны Хайтан, як жа мне пашчасціла знайсці цябе…

Яму дзівосна кожны раз нанова ўспамінаць, што можна адчуваць сябе шчаслівым так проста — дастаткова выказаць некалькі ўсхваляваных думак. Ён прытуляецца да свайго ўлюбёнага сябра, наколькі могуць утрымаць яго нядужыя рукі, і Хайтан, што чытае яго намеры так лёгка, беражліва абдымае мацней, адгароджвае ад усяго навакольнага свету.

— Мне здаецца, быццам я не варты вашых пачуццяў, — ціха гаворыць Хайтан, кранае гарачымі ды сухімі губамі макушкі, і скроні, і крыху ніжэй за вугалок вока. — Аднак вы, гаспадар-віверна, гаварыце мне пра іх услых, з лёгкім сэрцам, ды не задумваецеся. Кожны дзень я не магу прызвычаіцца, што гэта не мроі наяве, што вы сапраўды побач, глядзіце на мяне, гаварыце са мной… мне здаецца, ува ўсім бачным свеце я не знайду нічога болей дастойнага здзіўлення ды захаплення, чым вы зараз, у маіх руках…

— О, я думаю, бачны свет яшчэ знойдзе, чым цябе здзівіць, — заўважае Лазар, на хвіліну адцягваецца ад вясновых слоў да непазнавальнасці сусвету, але не перастае падстаўляць шчаку пад лёгкія дакрананні.

Усхваляваную цішыню бязлітасна перапыняе напамін аб часе: у аддаленні раздаюцца два доўгіх сігналу звона і адзін кароткі. Адзінаццаты раз за содні змянілася стража, адна гадзіна засталася да пачатку прыёму, а да будынку храма Кветкі Закону ісці не меней за паўгадзіны…

— А што вы скажыце пра нябачны свет? — пытаецца Хайтан хітра, заўважыўшы цень нездаволенасці на твару гаспадара-віверны.

— Нябачны? — пытаецца Лазар разгублена. — З ім не можа быць адназначнага адказу, таму што…

— Ці жадаеце спазнаць, ці можа вас здзівіць нябачны свет? — прамаўляе Хайтан, і яго гаспадар змаўкае, зацікаўлена ківае. — Тады заплюшчыце вочы і трохі пачакайце, я пакіну вас на хвіліну, не болей. Адважваюся перасцерагчы, што калі будзеце падглядваць, то нябачны свет знікне, і вас нішто не здзівіць.

Лазар з незадавальненнем трасе галавой: хіба я калісьці падглядаў? І ў знак пакоры нават адварочваецца, быццам збіраецца назіраць трымценне лісця пад лёгкім ветрыкам.

Хайтан умее рушыцца так ціха, што бывае, і шораху адзення не чутна, аднак нават скрозь лёгкае шапаценне лісця Лазар чуе характэрны гук, быццам загарваюцца запалкі. Мабыць, ён тварыць чараўніцтва? Любімыя заклінанні Хайтана — тыя, што звязаны з полымем…

Калі Хайтан зноў садзіцца перад ім ды накрывае губы гаспадара-віверны сваімі, і той супраць волі разяўляе рот шырэй, спрабуе ўдыхнуць халоднага паветра — губы яго каханага сябра здаюцца гарачэйшымі за кіпень, дакранацца да іх амаль балюча. Хайтан не настойвае, злёгку падаецца назад, але Лазар жадае рассмакаваць гэтае адчуванне лепей, схіляецца не паднімаючы павек, шукае яго вусны сваімі.

— Можаце расплюшчыць вочы, — дазваляе Хайтан.

Перад вачамі Лазар не бачыць нічога асаблівага, але замест жаданых вуснаў каля яго рота выяўляецца далікатны ды духмяны бок месячнай булачкі. Яе хрусткае цеста трэскаецца пад губамі ад аднаго только дотыку, і Лазар паспешліва ловіць густое надзяванне губамі. Здаецца, ён забыўся, што спярша меў намер выглядаць абыякава, што б не ўбачыў, але вочы супраць волі раскрываюцца шырэй, бровы паўзуць угару.

— Ці смачна? — клапатліва пытаецца Хайтан, а на яго твару квітнее недаравальна задаволены выраз. — Вам падабаецца?

Лазар з некаторым спазненнем схіляе галаву, гаварыць:

— Падабаецца… яны аказаліся лепей, чым здаваліся спачатку. Гэта таму, што ты іх зачараваў?

— Адважваюся выказаць меркаванне, што гэта таму, што вы паспелі згаладнець. Ваш бескарысны слуга ўсяго толькі разагрэў жароўню.

Стрыманы выраз урачыстасці на яго твару робіцца проста немагчымым, але Лазару радасна бачыць яго такім, радасна адчуваць сябе зачараваным ды пераможаным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дзякуй!
> 
> Лебедзі некалькі стагоддзяў носяць статус свяшчэнных птушак пануючай сям’і: пасля войнаў ды голаду Трох Слівавых Паўстанняў менавіта яны адгукнуліся на просьбу тагачаснай маці-віверны, і пасля расправы над завадатарамі смуты яна ў знак удзячнасці забараніла мястоўцам не толькі паляваць на лебедзяў, але і рыбачыць на азёрах, дзе гэтыя птушкі пажадалі выгадоўваць патомства. Але ў той час гэтыя вялікасныя птушкі ўтваралі мілагучныя клічы ды не малі звычкі рагатаць ды шыпець, як самыя сварлівыя паштовыя гусі.


End file.
